Baseball Freak's a UMA!
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: It's no secret that dreams are connected to the subconcious mind, but... Gokudera Hayato would say otherwise. When he starts to dream about a certain baseball player, he thinks something quite different... 8059. Warning: Will contain Flem.
1. Assassination of Take Sushi

**Baseball Freak's a UMA!**

**Chapter 1: Assassination of Take Sushi**

_It's no secret that dreams are connected to the subconcious mind, but... Gokudera Hayato would say otherwise. When he starts to dream about a certain baseball player, he thinks something quite different... Warning: Will contain Flem._

* * *

_ Gokudera Hayato._

Standing tall and proud at one hundred sixty eight centimeters, towering over his foes with a lean fifty-four kilograms, and dominating all with his strength, he was a stunning young man. He turned seventeen just a couple months ago, on September ninth. Shining, straight, silver hair came down to his shoulders, highlighting his pale complexion. His eyes - pretty, green jewels - shone with emotion that was easy to read, but still intruiging. Around his neck, he wore a chain necklace, bearing upon it a ring. The ring of the Storm guardian of the Vongola Family. During studies, his silvery hair was kept up in a short ponytail, and thin glasses were perched upon the bridge of his narrow, small nose. His lips were soft, untouched by any others, tinted just a slight pink. His shoulders were broad, but not thick, and his arms stretched down with sleek muscles, ending in long, slender, almost bony fingers that were each adorned with at least one ring. Black bracelets circled over his wrists, and the back of his hand, the bones and the knuckles, rippled each time he twitched a finger. Even his nails were flawless. Moving down, his body curved in slightly near his naval, and widened a little more at his hips. He often wore shaggy clothes, his current favorite being an old, white tank top accompanied with a beaten up, black leather jacket. He frequently had on tight, black jeans, the bottom of his form resting upon the platform of slightly raised black boots.

He'd matured since the old days - rather, since the frivilous exploits of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and himself. Once upon a time, he would laugh and play with the two, enjoying their company. But times had changed. Now, curled at Hayato's feet, lay the reminder of this grim fact. The sleek animal with a golden pelt, spotted hide, bright underside, and ears tipped with hard, red flames. Leopardo di Tempesta, version Vongola, the beautiful leopard nicknamed Uri, whom was born and nursed to adulthood on Hayato's precious resolve. Even though the large cat used to think of Hayato of some sort of toy, he had grown into a serious adult. Not only was he now useful in battle, but Uri was also a companion, how he lied beside the bomber, licking his ankle from time to time.

"Uri," Hayato called, petting the seat beside him. The leopard looked up, and broke into a wide yawn, before leaping up onto the couch and resting his head on the other's leg. Hayato smiled, and scratched behind the large, red-flamed ears, sighing quietly. "I have a meeting tonight," he muttered. "And I'm going with you-know-who. Bianchi's going to be taking care of you tonight." The leopard gave a low purr as if giving sanction to Hayato's intentions, and the silverette grinned, glad to be understood by his pet.

* * *

Bellicose Flem, as he preferred to be called, stood up tall at a few centimeters above Hayato, and, naturally, a couple kilograms more as well. He was eighteen years old, three years older than his cousin. He had a deep voice that vibrated like a cello, and eyes not unlike Gokudera's own. From his deep, emerald eyes stretched trianglular-shaped black markings. Also like Hayato, he liked to walk about clad in leather, but with the button up shirt he wore, he often left the top two buttons undone, losing an extra when it was a special occasion. He often kept his ponytailed, blood-red hair uncombed. He also had relations to the Varia, as Bellicose Fran's cousin.

Flem met Hayato one day in Take Sushi, the Yamamotos' sushi place. They struck up a conversation - more like an arguement - and soon found that they had much in common. They were both slightly stubborn, a touch tsundere, and both were extremely belligerent. Eventually, the two became friends, although they were still a bit bitter with each other at times.

"Hey! Flem!" called a maturing voice. The red-haired male looked over his shoulder.

"Hayato!" he greeted, standing up a little straighter. "We're going to that... eh... clam convention, right?"

"Vongola family meeting," Gokudera sighed, shaking his head. "Are you still on about that?" Flem smirked.

"Hey, there's so much pun right there," he chuckled. "The _Clam _family! I mean, really!" He began to laugh about it, but Gokudera grabbed his collar, bringing him close.

"Remember what I told you about mocking my family?" he hissed. Flem paused, suprised, then grinned again.

"It's cool, Hayato, I won't do anything to embarass you. Let's head out." The two started towards the Sawada household, as Hayato had found out that Flem was pretty tough, and a fair candidate for an outside advisor like Iemitsu, Colonello, or Basil. He had Mist flames, making him stealthy and silent when it counted.

As the two came up to Sawada Tsunayoshi's household, they saw Yamamoto Takeshi at the door. Takeshi completely outdid the other two in height, crawling up to one hundred and seventy three centimeters, at sixty-three kilometers. He was also seventeen, and bore a cheerful appearance. His eyes were chocolate-brown, gentle, and soft, and his short, black hair stuck directly up. His skin was just slightly tanned, and his calm expression was almost always present.

_Not today, though._

No, as of that fateful day, Yamamoto Takeshi's famous smile was no more. His ever-cheerful face was now grim, serious, and red from a night of tears. "What's wrong, baseball freak?" Gokudera muttered, arching a silvery eyebrow. The taller man remained silent, and the bomber reached out, placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Takeshi," the silverette spoke, his voice gentle.

"My father," Yamamoto growled, his face fixed in a serious scowl. "He's been murdered." Hayato paused, removing his hand from the other's shoulder.

"Hey, wasn't your father the owner of Take Sushi?" Flem asked, somewhat awkward. "Who got him? I'll kill the punks!"

Yamamoto turned away. "No one can get to them," he muttered. "They're all halfway across the earth. They all got spooked when they found out I was a guardian of the Vongola." Gokudera turned to Flem, and gave a solemn nod. The two walked past Yamamoto into the Sawada household, and walked up the boss's room. Reborn had set up several short tables for them to sit at, and in the room already were the following members: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boss; Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist guardian; Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud guardian; and Bovino Lambo, the Lightning guardian.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't exactly cut out for the boss position. He was a little timid, with a somewhat scrawny body, and an all-over unintimidating appearance. His brownish hair stuck up in every direction. He was short, thin, with strong compassion for all.

Rokudo Mukuro was nearly his polar opposite. He was a stocky, seventeen year old young man. Mukuro's silky, dark blue hair framed his head, but spiked up into a pineapple shape in the back. He had a light complexion, but with a slight pinkish tint to it. His eyes were mismatched rubies- one of the deepest red, the other of the brightest blue, adorned by long eyelashes. His body was slender and toned, but not very tough, for he fought with illusions, not sheer strength.

Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud guardian, was a man who was fairly average in height for an eighteen year old. His short, raven-black hair hung about his face, thin black bangs almost hanging into his eyes. His eyes were steely gray orbs, shimmering, staring down the enemy with piercing anger. He had grown extremely tough, yet still lean, and could bury an opponent moments after meeting them.

Bovino Lambo was the youngest of the guardians, as well as one of the least useful. He was seven now, his hair just barely calming down into a short, curly mane. His green eyes were gentle and almost kind, but on top of being extremely kind, he was an extreme brat when one wasn't on his good side.

And Gokudera most certainly was _not_ on Lambo's good side.

"Hey, Stupidera!" Lambo called, grinning. "Funny you decided to show your ugly face! Gyahahahaha!"

"Hey, cow-kid," Flem stepped in. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it so hard it falls off." Lambo quieted.

"Did you just try to stand up for me?" Hayato asked, perplexed. Flem snorted, and picked out a seat at the table.

"Yeah, right," he muttered. "No, I really just don't like that _thing _already." He gestured to Lambo.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna began. "Who's... this?"

"A guy I picked up at baseball freak's sushi place," the right-hand man answered. "His name's Flem. I thought he might be good for an outside advisor."

"Oh, all right... um, speaking of Yamamoto," Tsuna began, reluctantly. "He had to step outside because... well, his father..."

"So we've heard," Gokudera muttered. "What can we do about it?"

"According to the Arcobaleno," Mukuro began, his eyes gleaming. "My old family, the Estraneo family, has made a comeback. And, also by Reborn's word, they have allied themselves with those who murdered Takeshi's dear father."

"The Estraneo?" Gokudera said. "Really?"

"Really and truly," Mukuro chuckled. "I'm actually a bit relieved. I'll be able to kill them all over again. Fufufufu~"

"Ugh, what a freak," Flem snickered, rolling his eyes. "Hey, _Hawaii _called. They want their fruit back."

"Oya oya?" Mukuro said, looking back at the red-haired male. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Yeah, like hell I am," the other sneered. "You helped out my cousin, so I'll let you off easy, all right? Heh."

"Cut it out, Flem," Gokudera said in a warning voice.

"What, you expect me to be scared of a_ pineapple?" _Flem answered. "Really." Mukuro's eyes suddenly bore within them the kanji for three, and several birds flew in through the window, before pecking harshly at the red-haired male. "N'aw, dammit!" Flem protested, trying fruitlessly to beat the birds away.

"Boss, uh, let's continue," Gokudera cut in, placing a hand on his acquaintance's shoulder so that he'd calm down. "

"Right, so, since these guys are with the Estraneo, we've got a few problems," Tsuna sighed. "The main problem is that Mukuro wants to go after the Estraneo before we even start with a plan. If he does that, we'll spook the guys who... did the _thing_, and Yamamoto might not get the closure we all know he needs."

_Creak..._

The Vongola family turned towards the door to Tsunayoshi's room, and saw Yamamoto, his chocolate-brown eyes dead serious as he furrowed his black eyebrows. "It's okay, Tsuna," he murmured. "I don't need 'closure.' And I don't need revenge. My old man lived a long life... and... I'm all right."

"... Well... uh... are you sure?" Tsuna mumbled back. Yamamoto leaned in, and turned the boss's face so that he could whisper into the other's ear. Gokudera clenched his fists as he saw the scene, and his emerald eyes blazed as Tsuna's cheeks lit up with that innocent blush of his.

This was one of the main conflicts in their family.

Gokudera always felt as though Tsunayoshi trusted Yamamoto more as a guardian, even though the silverette had no doubts that he himself was the right-hand man. And little intimate things such as this happened quite frequently between Takeshi and Tsuna.

But something was... _different_ this time.

As the baseball player slowly backed away from his boss, Gokudera felt this very disturbing feeling tug at his heartstrings. For reasons he couldn't possibly figure out, Hayato wanted Yamamoto to be whispering in _his _ear, blowing hot air against _his _cheek, brushing against _his _neck with those lips.

It was a damn weird emotion, and it didn't take the mad scientist Verde to figure out what it was.

_Jealousy._

The silverette instantly shook his head to clear it, but Flem was quick to notice the blush that had dared to cross his pale cheeks. The red-haired male mischievously leaned in, and muttered, "What are you thinking, Hayato? I haven't seen you blush since the wet floor incident."

"Don't bring that up here," Gokudera mumbled back, shoving the other into his seat once more. Flem chuckled in a teasing manner, backing off.

"I understand," Tsuna whispered. "Go ahead."

Yamamoto gave another small nod, before walking away, and Tsuna looked back at his guardians. "Takeshi's going to head home, but let's continue this meeting.

As the guardians discussed the possibility of Flem being an outside advisor and what they'd do with those Estraneo allies, Gokudera still could only think of one thing.

Strangely...

It was Yamamoto Takeshi.

-**End Chapter**

* * *

Hehehe~ The first chapter's up, and the normal poll is back on the profile, you know, asking for the pairings we want.

Please Review!


	2. Secrets Within

**Baseball Freak's a UMA!**

**Chapter 2: Secrets Within**

* * *

Gokudera was lying awake in his bed, Uri curled up on the floor beside him. The box weapon's steady snoring kept him from sleeping every night, this particular one being no exception. "Damn it, Uri...," the bomber groaned, turning on to his side. The rumble of a snore didn't stop - if anything, it just grew louder and more unbearable. Hayato sighed, and finally gave in, throwing off his covers and stepping out on to the side of his bed where his cat was not sleeping. He made way into the kitchen, and flipped on the light, before heading towards the table.

The silverette eased into a chair, and picked up the magnifying glasses that he had left upon his most recent read. As he placed the glasses on, he yawned, knowing he wouldn't be able to last too long out here, either. He was too exhausted. He turned open his book, _How the UMA Affects Your Dreams,_ when he found his eyelids falling. And as he began to read, "Many different creatures that we can or cannot see have an influence on our dreams..." he found himself closing them completely.

It was two o'clock in the morning.

_...?_

_ Where... where am I?_

_ ... Hehe... There's old faithful. That damn piano will never quit, eh?_

_ Ugh... there's that off note again. Phew... just... stay off that key... can we do that? Stay off that key... Huh...? What am I seeing?_

Gokudera's eyes opened to the dream world, in which he found himself in his old home, but instead of a member of his family playing the old piano he loved so much, it was someone else.

_Mother? No... and it's not Bianchi, either, _the bomber wondered. _That's a man... his hair is so dark..._

The silverette walked over to the piano, and paused, completely taken back by the sight before him.

_But why? It's always Mother here, _Gokudera thought to himself. _But this is... this is... baseball freak?_

It was impossible. It had to be impossible. Of the hundreds of times the silverette had seen this dream, with this song, not once had it been anyone other than his passed mother, Lavina. It was _always _her. What was up with this? Yamamoto Takeshi did _not_ play piano, and he most certainly did _not _know this song.

This song was special. It was the first one Gokudera's mother had taught him.

_Yamamoto... why are you appearing to me here? Of all the places... you show up in the one where I'm most vulnerable... My beloved, special place... where I first experienced happiness._

_ This memory is too precious... He shouldn't be here..._

_ Shouldn't..._

But even as he thought that, he slid onto the stool beside the baseball player, watching as the lightly tanned fingers danced across the pale keys. _It's so real, _he thought. Yamamoto sighed, his fingers slowing and stumbling. _What? Ack, it's falling apart!_ The bomber winced as the baseball player slammed his hands down on the piano in frustration, his face twisted with pain. Strangely enough, his roughness with the piano didn't irritate Hayato at all, for he was much too focused on that expression. The eyes closed... The lips curved down... That scowling, frowning, dark face was intruiging, as Gokudera had hardly ever seen Takeshi this way.

_Except..._

Earlier that day.

_Wake up, don't let this influence you, _Gokudera thought as his body was drawn inevitably close. _Don't think about it. Don't think about him._ Their faces were so close, their noses about to touch, when those chocolate-brown eyes snapped open, and Gokudera found himself being startled into waking up himself.

He sat up, groaning at the ache in his body from sleeping in such an awkward position. A rumble of a growl beside him then alerted him to the fact that Uri was hungry, however, and he sighed, getting to his feet. He glanced down to his side, and saw the leopard nudging into him. "All right, all right," he sighed, looking at his hand. On it were the four rings for Sistema C.A.I., and on his middle finger was Vongola Storm ring which he was so proud of. He lit each of these rings all at once, watching as the Lightning flames sprung up on his thumb, the Rain on his index finger, the Storm on his middle finger, the Sun on his ring finger, and the Cloud on his little finger. This assortment of flames was one that none of the other Vongola guardians could boast of. Gokudera held his hand down to his box weapon, and Uri instantly went to the Storm flames, lapping them up cheerfully. The bomber watched, charmed by the cuteness of his leopard, until the bright-pelted cat stalked away once more.

"That was a really weird dream last night," he remembered. "I always dream about that piano, but..."

He sat back down in the chair he'd spent the night in, and picked up the glasses that had gradually slid off of his nose. He smiled as he put them back on, and glanced to his book once more. "Oh, this explains it," he sighed. "I must've been influenced by this book, and..."

Suddenly, something clicked.

"Wait...," he murmured, rereading the sentence that he'd read before he fell asleep. "So they sometimes show themselves to the world... and they can influence our dreams...?" The bomber felt his bloodstream run cold for a few moments, and he trembled, setting the book down on the table. "Could he possibly...?" The mere idea made all color leave Gokudera's face. "No, no, that's impossible," he tried to assure himself. "I've known the baseball freak for a few years now. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed that he was some sort of unidentified mysterious animal. No way."

He then glanced up at another book that was resting on the shelf. One titled, _'They are Masters of Disguise.'_ The bomber gulped. "Yamamoto... could you have been fooling us this whole time?"

-**End Chapter**

*chuckle* This is fun. Ne? But you know, I DO run on reviews. Thanks to Son-of Beyond-and-Blood, whose been supporting me since the 'A Royal-' series! You're growing to be my little piano! XP

Please Review!


	3. Lost Within Memories

**Baseball Freak's a UMA!**

**Chapter Three: Lost Within Memories**

Gokudera was hiding behind a tree, stalking Yamamoto. He would never admit to it - of course - but that was the truth. He was looking at the baseball player through binoculars, trying his very best to get a good view of him. But with that remarkable concentration, he was unable to notice Tsunayoshi walking through the area, too.

"Huh? Gokudera-kun?" came that innocent voice. Gokudera gasped as a large, brown eye appeared in his vision, and he dropped the binoculars in shock.

"T-tenth!" he greeted. "I... uh..."

"Are you... spying on Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi asked. The bomber blushed.

"What? No way, boss! I'm just looking at... uh... the birds!"

"The... birds?"

"Yeah, yeah! The birds! They're quite pretty this time of day! Ahahaha! Hahaha!" Gokudera laughed.

"Really?" Tsunayoshi sighed. "All right then..."

Suddenly, Gokudera saw Yamamoto glancing their way, and he gulped, before pulling Tsunayoshi down into his shrub cover. "Be careful, Tenth," he murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.. "All is not as it seems."

"You mean... you _aren't _watching birds?" Tsuna questioned. The bomber sighed.

"Listen, tenth...," Gokudera sighed, "the truth is... I think Yamamoto is a UMA, and we need to exploit him."

"... You're crazy, Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi muttered, before leaving. Gokudera sadly stared after him, a bit disappointed that his boss would say such a thing. As Tsuna went back into Take Sushi, the silverette heaved a sigh.

* * *

_ A few minutes later..._

"Gokudera! Ahaha~ Are you birdwatching?" asked a cheerful voice. The bomber flinched, then glared at the baseball player.

"Of course not, baseball idiot!" he protested. "I'm... uh... yeah, I'm birdwatching."

"Hahaha! Sounds fun!" Yamamoto laughed, before draping an arm around the bomber's shoulders. "Let me join in!"

"Wha- no!" Gokudera protested, shaking the other off of him. Suddenly, upon seeing that face again, he was sent into a state of shock.

_~What a melody. That piano... to think Yamamoto could make it sing like that...~_

Gokudera shook his head, flustered. _Don't think about that. He was manipulating you! _The bomber looked back at Yamamoto, and sighed, before handing off his binoculars. "Here," he muttered.

"Ahaha~ Cool," Yamamoto said, before looking around through them. "You know, I don't really see any birds, but..." Gokudera tensed as the binoculars were pointed towards him. "Haha, your eyes are so pretty, Gokudera."

Without even realizing it, Gokudera flushed red, and he swiftly grabbed the binoculars from the baseball player again. "Idiot, are you even _glancing _at the trees? That's where you find birds, you know."

"Haha, I looked, I looked," Yamamoto laughed.

"See? Right there," Gokudera said, before stepping aside, holding the lenses steady. Yamamoto peered into the binoculars, and laughed again.

"Ahahahahaha! That's a plastic bag, Gokudera!"

"What?!" Gokudera looked back and groaned, before stuffing the binoculars into a bag he'd brought along. "Well, whatever. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Tsuna stopped by and told me you were out here," the ravenette replied. "I was meaning to have you try this." The baseball player held up a bag, then passed it to Gokudera. "There's a tray in there with some sushi I prepared," he said. "You can take it home if you want. Tell me how it is tomorrow~." With that, the baseball player left, and Gokuera quivered.

_That was a warning, _he decided. _Yamamoto just warned me. He dismissed me, so that I would stop looking in to his business. _He glanced at the bag. _This is probably poisoned._

Even as he thought that, the bomber headed home, and soon ate the sushi, finding that he... for some reason... couldn't distrust Yamamoto.

_Not after he played that melody._

* * *

That night...

_ ... Where...? Where is this...? Where's the piano? This isn't right... This isn't normal at all!_

_This is not a dream._

Gokudera stood before Yamamoto, feeling an overpowering sense of dread.

_This is his doing._

Suddenly, the baseball player looked up, and laughed in a twisted, sick manner. "You've figured it out, Gokudera," he chuckled. "I am no normal Yamamoto Takeshi. I am..."

_What? What is he...?_

_ "A UMA."_

"Gah!" Gokudera gasped, his eyes flying open. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was breathing heavily, shocked by his dream. _He sent that to me, _the bomber thought, _There's no doubt... but why...? Why would he bother to send me that...?_

Without a doubt, more studying had to be done.

And so, Gokudera stood, and moved into the kitchen to read.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I admit it, this is short and took unforgivably long to post. *sigh*

But I must say, more reviews = faster uploads!


	4. Lost Cat

**Baseball Freak's a UMA!**

**Chapter 4: Lost Cat**

When Gokudera awoke the next morning at his kitchen table, he found that his back was incredibly sore from sleeping in such an awkward position... again. Upon noticing that he'd recieved a text, the bomber opened his phone, and groaned when he saw that there was a Vongola meeting in fifteen minutes.

The silverette hastily got ready for it, but by time he was ready to leave, he noticed something was very wrong. "Uri?" he called into the living room. "Hey, Uri! I'm leaving! Are you hungry, or what?"

... No response.

"Ugh... I don't have time for this...," the silverette muttered, before walking out. He continued to call the box weapon as he made his way down the streets, although he himself doubted that he'd find it. Uri was rather mischievous, after all, and Gokudera had long learned that the leopard liked to wander around just to get on his nerves.

Gokudera walked into Tsuna's house as he found the door unlocked, and was startled to see Flem already inside. "How the hell did you get here?" he asked.

"I know my way around town, y'loser," Flem laughed, folding his arms. "This is some sort of random casual get-together, though. Not even all the guardians are here. Only mister sushi and the boss."

"Mister sushi? You don't mean..."

"Hey, Gokudera!"

_Damn._

All of the color left Gokudera's face when an arm was draped around his shoulders, and he tensed completely as Yamamoto's face got within inches of his own. "How'd ya sleep? You don't look very well."

The silverette twitched, and quietly whispered, "I think you know very well how I slept."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Flem burst into obnoxious laughter. "Ha! TMI, Gokudera! I didn't know you and mister sushi were like _that!"_

"Wha- don't go there," Gokudera protested, blushing. "That's not what I meant."

"Maa, maa, no harm done," Yamamoto laughed. "You should be careful what you say, Gokudera." A chill ran up the bomber's spine.

"Ugh, get off of me," he finally growled, pushing the ravenette off of his shoulder. "Anyway, I can't find Uri. He got out again."

"Oh! Hahaha, I know where he is," Yamamoto laughed.

"What?!" Gokudera snapped, incredulous. "Well, where?"

"When I woke up, he was lying next to me. Talk about random," Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "That's why we decided to meet up at Tsuna's in the first place."

"You know, baseball freak? You sure did get over the loss of your dad nice and quick," Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto froze, suprised, and the bomber immediately regretted what he had said.

"Dude. Not cool," Flem commented, before walking away from the two. Yamamoto continued to stare at the silverette, and, thinking that the baseball player wanted an apology, Gokudera defiantly looked away.

"We've already had a funeral for him," Yamamoto said eventually. "I can't dwell on that forever."

"... Huh," was the other's only answer. Yamamoto sighed, and folded his arms behind his head.

"Well... Uri's in Tsuna's backyard," he said. "Go ahead..."

Suddenly, the silverette had an unusual and slightly disturbing urge. And since he acted on impulse, he was fast to go along with it. He gave the taller man a small hug, just enough to make up in the absence of apology, and he left at that, leaving Yamamoto to wonder what on earth just happened.

"Uri," Gokudera sighed with relief as he saw the box weapon. "I'm glad you're all right, you stupid cat." The leopard responded by placing a paw on Gokudera's forehead, and flexing his claws. "Arrg! Stupid feline!" the bomber protested, batting the other away. Tsunayoshi watched, a small grin on his face.

"Oh, hey, Gokudera?" he murmured.

"Yeah, tenth?"

"I'm sending Mukuro and Hibari out to wipe out the Estraneo family... again...," Tsuna sighed. "Reborn made it clear to me that I didn't have a choice. When they come back, I want you to be the one to break the news to Yamamoto."

"Huh? Why haven't you told him?" Gokudera asked.

"Well... we're not sure how he'll react. You know, Yamamoto acts like he doesn't want us to interfere at all, but... we know he's hurt bad by what happened. There'll be initial shock when he finds out..."

"Very well, boss, I'll take a dive for the team," Gokudera said with a grin.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sighed, a trace of relief in his voice. "We're just hoping that Yamamoto takes things all right."

"Don't worry, tenth. Just leave it to me," Gokudera answered, clearly proud to have been relied on.

"Thanks again...," Tsuna sighed.

Gokudera lookedback at Yamamoto, and his gaze hardened slightly.

_Just what are you plotting, UMA?_

**-End Chapter**

Grooooaaaannn... Thanks, SBB, again! X'D

I'm going to be wrapping this up soon since I'm not getting many reviews, and because I have another story in waiting that promises to be better.

Please Review...


	5. No, I'm Not

**Baseball Freak's a UMA!**

**Chapter 5: No, I'm Not**

_A/N: Warning- this __**will **__be a pretty bad ending._

_A week later..._

Hibari and Mukuro had returned successful, even though they still managed to hate each other just as much. The Estraneo family had been 'put to rest,' as Reborn liked to put it, and those who had assassinated Yamamoto Tsuyoshi were both out of sight and out of mind.

It was now time for Gokudera to break the news to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto...," Gokudera started as he sat down at a table across from the baseball player. "We need to talk." Yamamoto suddenly heaved a dramatic sigh, and Gokudera paused, confused. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"You think I'm a UMA, don't you?" Yamamoto said. Needless to say, the silverette was caught off guard. Since when did _baseball freak _catch on to something?

"... So you know," Gokudera said, slowly sitting back in his seat. He then paused, and shook his head. "That's not what I was going to tell you. Mukuro and Hibari took the liberty of assassinating the Estraneo family... again."

Yamamoto gave a small, highly uncharacteristic shrug, and murmured, "I know Tsuna's trying to help me out, but I really don't need it. I'm fine, Gokudera. I promise."

"What's done is done, baseball freak," Gokudera mumbled back.

"So, why exactly do you think I'm some sort of unidentified mysterious animal?" Yamamoto asked. The silverette tensed.

"Well, _Takeshi, _you should know the answer to that already," he said. "After all, you're the one who has been sending me dreams." The taller man made a confused face, so the Italian growled, and continued, "You know? Dreams about you! Like you playing the piano, and that other one where you were... were..." He drifted off, seeing the silly grin that Yamamoto now wore. "What's up, Yama...," as he drifted off, he realized himself what he'd just admitted to, and he flushed red. "_No! _It's not like _that!" _he protested.

"It's okay, _Hayato," _the baseball player laughed. "I get it now."

"No, I said it's not like that!" Gokudera denied, looking away.

"Does this answer your question better?"

Gokudera looked back at the baseball player, then gasped as the other male swept in, pecking him on the lips as if it were the most natural thing to do. When the ravenette sat back down, the silverette was speechless. "Wha... why...?" he barely managed.

"Well, if I were a UMA, would I be able to express emotion?" Yamamoto asked, still grinning.

"Tha... I... n... I need to go research!" Gokudera announced, before running out of the restaurant. Yamamoto sighed, shaking his head in slight pity.

"So much for that," he laughed. He then looked up at Gokudera, and smiled.

_Whether I'm a UMA or not, and no matter what you believe, one thing won't change, Gokudera._

_ That is... my feelings for you._

**-Owari.**

Yeah, well, that sucked big time. X'D At least now... ...

*sigh* Thanks for following, even though this story wasn't exactly in the top... hundred. XD

-Phoenix


End file.
